The Platinum Dream
by Third Rabbit
Summary: Sasha Briggs was just a normal, sixteen year old girl. She was always a Disney fan and has always wished to go to Disneyland. This all changed when a certain black mouse appears in room, begging for her help.


Title: The Platinum Dream  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting: Sasha Briggs was just a normal, sixteen year old girl. She was always a Disney fan and has always wished to go to Disneyland. This all changed when a certain black mouse appears in room, begging for her help.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is based off a really weird dream after playing Kingdom Hearts too much. I don't own any Disney character, I just own Sasha and some other characters that probably will appear in this story. Review if you want to.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entry I: ~A Weird Day~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sasha?" Allie asked, slightly frowning. "What's taking so long for you to find that key?"  
  
Sasha Briggs smiled as she looked up at her friends and revealed a silver key. The breezy, yet cool Friday afternoon was really getting to Sasha's friend, Allie. The girls had just got off the bus and Allie was really worried. She had scored really low on her nine weeks exam and figured she would have to take the class, once again. Inserting the key in to the keyhole, Sasha nodded.  
  
"You really should relax, Al." Sasha said, pushing the door open. "It was only a high C+."  
  
Taking her backpack by it's left strap, Sasha hurried in followed by her friends. The house was nothing special, but Allie seemed more worried about her grade. Turning to face Sasha, Allie threw her backpack towards the front room closet. The other girls followed.  
  
"Sasha, I'm serious." Allie whined, blinking her big, blue eyes. "I'll be dead. This is the third time!"  
  
"And probably the last." Erica added on, grinning. "You suck at Biology."  
  
"And?" Allie asked, frowning at the dark skinned girl. "They'll let me take it next year..."  
  
"So, what? You can flunk, again?" Lisa added. "Just forget about, Allie. You've tried everything."  
  
Pulling off her jacket, Sasha grinned as she nodded. This was an everyday thing for a sophomore like her. Heading towards the kitchen, Sasha grabbed the Television guide and hurried toward the refrigerator.  
  
"I wonder if House of Mouse is on?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, my gosh! I hope Minnie's okay!"  
  
Racing down a dark, wet street, a familiar, black mouse panted, softly. The atmosphere around him appeared to be grim, dark, and mystifying. Stopping in his tracks, Mickey blinked, his facial expression appearing to be shocked. Infront of him stood a tall man, wearing a black vest and black, baggy pants. His slate blue tinted hair began to sway with the rising wind.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" Mickey questioned, eyes on the figure.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
The tall, young man turned around, revealing his bright, hazel eyes. Smirking, he crossed his arms and began to laugh, in a suave manner. This sent chills down Mickey's back. Frowning, Mickey took a step closer and pointed at the young man.  
  
"Tell me, now!" He shouted. "Who are you?"  
  
"Hmph, I am what you prefer as a human being, mouse. This plain, this imaginary field has finally been unlocked, along with it's secrets to the magic. To it's core!" The man said, grinning.  
  
"What?" Mickey nodded. "What do you mean? That doesn't make sense!"  
  
"For years, many have wondered what was the secret to the magic. The magic that many would believe isn't real. But, I've finally done it and now, I shall take what I've earned and create something more..."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but you won't get away with this...Whoever you are!"  
  
The young man grinned, his eyes lighting up. Suddenly, it began to rain, in very harsh manner. Dark clouds of dark gray, blue, and black appeared in the sky, covering the stars and the moon. The young man stretched his arms out, grinning madly.  
  
"This world, this core will finally be unlocked...." He began.  
  
Mickey gasped as the ground began to crack, water splashing against his yellow boots. Looking up, he stared, his eyes wide, at the young man as he began to rise in to the air, arms still stretched out and eyes glowing, madly.  
  
"And a new beginning shall appear..."  
  
The young man looked down at Mickey, eyes still holding that same glare, and laughed. His voice began to echo throughout the sky as Mickey's fists began to ball up.  
  
"This can't be happening..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, man!" Allie moaned, burying her head under a pillow. "Sasha, please don't tell me we're going to watch House of Mouse again? Don't you ever get enough of Mickey Mouse?"  
  
"Not really," Sasha pushed aside a strand of her strawberry tinted hair. "I've always admired Disney."  
  
"Well, you admire them too much!" Erica said, rolling her eyes. "Disney is for kids only."  
  
"Yeah, you don't see any adult watching Disney. Other than my Auntie." Lisa said.  
  
"Well, I'm not 'any adult'. I like watching the Disney Channel and you can't tell me you don't watch The Proud Family." Sasha said, flipping over to Toon Disney.  
  
"That's different." Erica said, staring at her watch. "That show gives a hint of real life in them."  
  
"Whatever, Erica. I don't even want to hear it anymore. You girls isn't going to ruin my show." Sasha snapped her finger and paused at the TV screen.  
  
The screen was not normally showing the Toon Disney sign, not even the House of Mouse building. Instead, it should a pitch black screen with little, dark blue waves flowing across it. Sasha stared at it, in complete shock as the other girls looked at one another, bewildered at what they were seeing.  
  
"Sas, something's definitely wrong with your TV." Allie said, surprised.  
  
"What do expect from a TV that was probably made in nineteen eighty-three?" Erica joked, frowning.  
  
"Enough, Erica." Sasha rolled her eyes. "I'll fix it."  
  
"Something tells me this is a sign, proving that we're too old to be watching Disney." Erica added on.  
  
Walking to the screen, Sasha bent down and adjusted the settings, but the screen stayed the same. Soon, there was a bright flash of white light and all the girls dropped to the floor. Looking around, Sasha's eyes widen at two facts. The lights were off and that the TV was still on, in the same condition. Sasha gasped at the image of a young man with slate blue hair and bright hazel eyes.  
  
"Hear me now, people..." He said, smiling. "This world will never be the same again.." 


End file.
